saveumsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Save-Ums! (TV series)
The Save-Ums! is an American-Canadian children's CGI animated television series that first aired in the United States on February 17, 2003. The show was created by Dan Clark and Don Asher and produced by DHX Media. Summary The Save-Ums are a group of six characters of various appearances, who help various creatures when they run into difficulty. Each episode begins with a call on the "adventure screen" (essentially a videophone) from an inhabitant of the world in which the Save-Ums live. The caller describes the difficulty that needs to be solved, and then selected Save-Ums travel to the scene of the problem. There are three different places that the Save-Ums travel to solve problems: Rock World, an island with a large mountain, Lava World, a tropical island with a volcano, and Wave World, which is under the ocean. The Save-Ums then assist in solving the problem. Each episode ends with the problem being solved and the Save-Ums returning to their headquarters. Characters Main Characters * Jazzi (voiced by Tajja Isen) is an enthusiastic girl who dreams to speak the language of wild horses. She is afraid of water and is shown to be the leader in numerous episodes. She also looks out for her younger brother B.B. Jammies, but all the Save-Ums look out for him as well. * Foo (voiced by Aaryn Doyle) is an angelfish-like creature who is the nicest of the Save-Ums and goes on most of the missions. She flies a jet pack. * Noodle (voiced by Mark Rendall) is a hound dog-like creature who is the most intelligent of the group, and is the most mature, often being the voice of reason letting others see what is right. He often chooses the machines needed for the job and pilots the Subchopper. * Ka-Chung (voiced by Mitchell Eisner) is a hippopotamus-like creature who is one of the toughest Save-Ums; as his name implies, he is well known to shout "Ka-Chung!" as his catchphrase. He pilots the Ka-Drill. * Custard (voiced by Jordan Francis) is a cat-eared Save-Um who pilots the Zoomer, and goes on most of the missions. * B.B. Jammies (voiced by Connor Price) is Jazzi's younger brother, who has a purple American football-shaped head. Since he is too young to go on missions, he mostly plays with the Puffs. Recurring characters * Puffs are six little fluffy characters who live and play with the Save-Ums, but don't go on any missions. They sometimes are a help to them. * Winston is a bespectacled whale who lives in Wave World and has an underwater garden. * Andre is a seahorse who lives in Wave World. * Olena is an octopus who lives in Wave World. * Raymundo and Peque are ants who live in Lava World. * Oscar and Tina are monkeys who live in Lava World. * Dino is a baby dinosaur babysat by Raymundo and Peque, who lives in Lava World. * Colin and Elizabat are bats who live in Rock World. * Dori and Terrell are glowgrubs who live in Rock World. * Tony and Sal are crabs who live in Wave World. Places * Save-Um Central, the headquarters and home of the Save-Ums. * Rock World, a world with a large rock in the shape of a face. Here live two bats and two glowgrubs. * Lava World, a world with a large volcano in the shape of a face. There live two ants, two crabs, and two monkeys. * Wave World, a world under the sea where a whale, a seahorse, an octopus and small fish live. Episodes For a complete list of episodes, go to List of episodes. Category:General